Cemburu Buta
by Amu B
Summary: Naruto yang cemburu pada anaknya karena merasa diabaikan oleh Hinata pun akhirnya justru sukses membuat istrinya itu tersipu malu./ "Bagiku kau itu bagaikan bunga daisy berwarna merah."/ "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tadi ngapain sih? Kenapa tadi Tou-chan memakan bibir Kaa-chan?"/ For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


Bunyi gemirisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin terdengar bak sonata dipadu dengan iringan nyanyian burung-burung di balik pepohonan. Matahari bersinar dengan terang dengan awan yang tak terlalu banyak namun cukup untuk membuat cuaca menjadi tak terlalu panas. Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari Minggu yang sempurna.

Cuaca yang bagus sepertinya membuat para warga Konoha menjadi semangat menjalankan aktivitas mereka di hari Minggu. Dan semua itu berefek pada suasana hati orang-orang yang tampak ceria. Yah, tapi sepertinya tak semua orang bisa menikmati cuaca pada pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

**Cemburu Buta**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi fanfiction ini asli punya saya

Rate: T

Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata

Genre: Romance and family

Warning: Canon (maybe), OOC, abal, typo, miss typo, mainstream, absurd, lebay, gaje, dll

Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Di sebuah _apartement_ yang tak jauh dari pusat desa, tampak seorang pria yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Alisnya menukik, ada kerutan di dahinya, dan bibirnya pun ia kerucutkan. Hm, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang tak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Dari luar mungkin lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut tampak sedang menikmati tayangan acara di televisi. Tetapi sebenarnya matanya sama sekali tak fokus pada layar televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Karena semenjak tadi netra sang pria terus terpaku pada sesosok makhluk yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan duduk di karpet yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tak lama waktu berselang, seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo keluar dari dapur. Di kedua tangannya ada makanan yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan. Diletakkannya piring-piring tersebut sekaligus menatanya di meja makan. Dan ia pun langsung berjalan untuk menghampiri sesosok mahkluk mungil yang semenjak tadi sibuk dengan lego yang ia mainkan.

"Natsuki sayang, ayo kita sarapan dulu. Mainnya dilanjutkan nanti lagi ya," bujuk sang ibu yang kini sedang berjongkok di hadapan bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan Natsuki.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Natsuki. Bocah kuning itu masih saja sibuk bermain dengan lego-lego miliknya. Wanita bermata _amethyst_ yang tak lain adalah Hinata tersebut sampai gemas pada anaknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mencubit pipi gembil Natsuki yang tak jauh beda darinya. Satu-satunya hal dari anaknya itu yang mirip dengan Hinata. Karena siapa pun pasti akan sepakat bahwa Natsuki itu merupakan Naruto versi mini.

Tanpa persetujuan si anak, Hinata pun langsung menggendong Natsuki dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan. Natsuki yang merasa kegiatannya diganggu pun langsung merajuk pada ibunya, "Iihh, _Kaa-chan_... Natsuki kan lagi asyik main~"

"Mainnya nanti lagi ya, sayang. Sekarang Natsuki makan dulu sarapannya biar bisa jadi ninja yang hebat seperti _Tou-chan_."

Si anak bermata biru itu hendak membalas ucapan ibunya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena kini ibunya sedang memberikan tatapan galak kepadanya. Yah, tentu saja. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan, bisa-bisa bocah itu terus saja berceloteh sepanjang hari tanpa henti. Benar-benar mirip sang ayah rupanya.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu akhirnya asyik menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka. Tapi kemudian Hinata pun teringat sesuatu. Digulirkannya sepasang mata _amethyst_nya untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya yang alpa di meja makan.

"Eh, Naruto-_kun_. Kau tak ikut sarapan?" tanya Hinata tanpa dosa.

Lelaki dewasa yang semenjak tadi masih duduk di sofa tersebut langsung mendengus. Ditatapnya sang istri dengan perasaan yang sangat dongkol, "Cih, jadi baru sekarang kau mengingatku ya? Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Tega sekali kau melupakan sumimu sendiri, Hinata."

"Kemarilah Naruto-_kun_, kita sarapan bersama. Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu."

Dengan langkah yang terkesan malas-malasan dan wajah yang masih tertekuk, sang _rokudaime hokage_ tersebut pun berjalan menghampiri istri dan anaknya. Ditariknya kursi yang ada di sebelah istrinya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di sana, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit heran dengan tingkah suaminya yang tak seceria biasanya.

"Aku sedang ngambek padamu," jawab si lelaki bermata safir itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, begitu. Ngambek kok bilang-bilang," sahut Hinata masih terkesan cuek.

"Iissh... Kenapa responmu pasif sekali sih? Jangan-jangan... kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ya, Hinata-_chan_?" tuduh Naruto asal kepada istrinya.

Hinata sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya itu, "E-eh, apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun_? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku―barusan!" kata Naruto jutek.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Buktinya kau tadi melupakan keberadaanku, suamimu sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini kau terus mengabaikan dan tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Selalu saja dia, dia, dia yang kau urusi!" ungkap Naruto sambil menunjuk Natsuki yang memerhatikan mereka dengan tampang polosnya, "Sekarang kau tak peduli lagi padaku. Kau lebih sayang Natsuki daripada suamimu sendiri. Huh, padahal aku 'kan juga ingin diperhatikan."

Hinata yang mulai paham dengan situasi yang terjadi pun akhirnya hanya dapat menampilkan seringai menggodanya pada Naruto, "Oh, jadi suamiku ini sedang cemburu ya~"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" sanggah Naruto cepat. Terlalu cepat malah, hingga tampak sekali bahwa kini sang _hokage_ muda tersebut sedang salah tingkah. Apa lagi ditambah semburat merah tipis yang hadir di pipinya.

"Yah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Jangan-jangan justru Naruto-_kun_ yang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi," ujar wanita tersebut pura-pura kecewa.

"Sembarangan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku ini selalu mencintaimu tahu..." ujar lelaki kuning itu dengan bangga.

"Wah, benarkah? Memang cinta Naruto-_kun_ untukku itu sebesar apa?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya untuk menggoda Naruto. Ditopangkannya kepalanya itu pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Un, tentu saja! Kalau dihitung, cintaku kepadamu itu seperti angkasa di luar galaksi kita. Saking luasnya sampai tak terhitung."

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto pun harus mati-matian menahan senyuman lebar yang terkembang di bibirnya, "Oh, begitu... Memangnya arti diriku untuk Naruto-_kun_ itu seperti apa sih?"

"..."

Cukup lama terdiam dan memutar otak, Naruto pun akhirnya buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata, "Bagiku kau itu bagaikan bunga daisy merah."

"Eh, bunga daisy merah? Kukira kau akan menjawab bunga lavender," tanya Hinata terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ssstt, jangan menyela pembicaraan orang, Hinata. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sampai selesai," kata Naruto memberi nasehat.

Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia berjanji tak 'kan menyela penjelasan suaminya lagi, "Jadi, apa alasannya?"

"Bagiku kau itu bagai bunga daisy merah," ulang Naruto sekali lagi, "Hatimu begitu polos dan murni. Selain itu, asal kau tahu saja, Hinata. Kau itu sangat cantik. Dan kecantikanmu tersebut ada karena kau tak pernah menyadari kalau dirimu itu cantik. Yah, singkatnya kau itu memiliki kecantikan luar dan dalam."

"..."

"Cintamu kepadaku begitu tulus. Sejak dulu kau diam-diam mencintaiku. Tapi bagimu, melihatku bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup. Benar-benar cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan. Dan kesederhanaanmu itulah yang membuatku begitu terpikat."

"E-eh, lalu apa hubungannya dengan bunga daisy merah?" tanya Hinata yang masih tak mengerti dengan korelasi diantara keduanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita cantik yang ada di dekatnya, "Tentu saja karena bunga daisy merah itu melambangkan cinta, kecantikan yang tidak diketahui oleh pemiliknya, ketulusan, dan kesederhanaan. Benar-benar cocok denganmu 'kan?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto menatap kedua _amethyst_ Hinata secara intens, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya senyuman dan tatapan mata yang saling berbicara.

"Hinata, terimakasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Terimakasih karena kau sudah bersedia menanti diriku, menerimaku apa adanya, dan hidup bersama dengan diriku dan Natsuki. Terimakasih _Yamato Nadeshiko_-ku," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut, "_Aishiteru_, Hinata."

'Blush'

Ungkapan Naruto barusan benar-benar membuatnya tersipu. Sejak kapan suaminya yang hiperaktif itu jadi sangat romantis? Di depan anak mereka pula! Ini benar-benar membuatnya malu, dalam artian yang baik tentunya.

'Cup'

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Sebuah ciuman kilat yang tak sampai lima detik. Tapi mampu membuat wajah wanita tersebut memerah sempurna, "Itu hukuman untuk istriku yang nakal."

"N-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Natsuki melihat kita," protes Hinata masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Biar saja Natsuki melihatnya. Supaya ia tahu kalau _Tou-chan_nya ini sangat mencintai _Kaa-chan_nya," jawab Naruto yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

Sedangkan Natsuki yang semenjak tadi hanya diam menonton ulah kedua orangtuanya pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "_Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ tadi ngapain sih? Kenapa tadi _Tou-chan_ memakan bibir _Kaa-chan_?"

Sang _hokage_ yang mendengarkan pertanyaan polos putranya tersebut sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang kini _speechless_ karena malu mendengarkan pertanyaan dari anaknya. Sedangkan Natsuki sendiri pun hanya bisa menatap semakin bingung ke arah kedua orangtuanya itu. Yah, ini memang benar-benar pagi yang sangat berwarna untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

The End

.

.

* * *

_Yamato Nadeshiko_: istilah yang biasa digunakan oleh orang Jepang yang merujuk pada wanita Jepang yang ideal.

* * *

.

.

Author Note:

Halo, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan author abal ini :D

Oke, saya tahu mungkin fic ini sama sekali gak fluffy. Tapi ya sudahlah, saya tetap nekad publish fic ini untuk memeriahkan event NHFD #5. Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ;)

**We are NHL! We are family! Keep stay cool NHL!**

.

.

.

.

.

Do you mind to review?


End file.
